This invention relates to a method for manufacturing methanol, formaldehyde, formic acid and ammonium pentaborate tetrahydrate. More specifically, this invention relates to reducing carbon dioxide in order to form methanol, formaldehyde, formic acid and ammonium pentaborate tetrahydrate.
Methanol is an alcohol with a chemical formula CH3OH and is the simplest alcohol that is utilized in producing biodiesel, antifreeze, solvents, fuel and the like. Typically, in order to manufacture methanol natural gas must be utilized or alternatively, coal, presenting a chemical reaction that emits harmful greenhouse gases that help fuel global warming. In addition, there are great costs associated with producing methanol and utilizing it in biodiesel type environments. Thus, a need in the art exists for a cost effective alternative way of manufacturing methanol as well as providing the product streams formaldehyde, formic acid and ammonium pentaborate tetrahydrate that would also reduce greenhouse gasses by their production and consumption.
In 2009, 20,000 tons of formic acid were produced. One method of production is to add carbon monoxide to methanol to form methyl formate. Estimated annual production of formaldehyde in 2005 was 50 billion pounds. It is mostly produced by the catalytic oxidation of methanol. Catalysts used are silver metal or a mixture of iron and molybdenum or vanadium oxides. The fourth product from this reaction is ammonium pentaborate tetrahydrate. Its uses are; 1. electrolytic capacitors; 2. corrosion inhibitors; 3. welding; and 4. flame retardants.